Automotive test dummies (ATDs) are commonly used in automotive testing to validate automotive vehicles and vehicle designs. To ensure repeatability of automotive tests, test fixtures are commonly used to properly position an ATD relative to the vehicle. Conventional test fixtures are typically attached to a reference point of a vehicle such as a door opening to position the ATD relative to the vehicle. Because the test fixture is mounted to a particular reference point of a particular vehicle, the test fixture is commonly a dedicated test fixture that can only be used with a particular vehicle.
One such prior art test fixture is shown in FIG. 1. The prior art test fixture A of FIG. 1 is matingly received within a door opening B of a vehicle C. The test fixture A is fixedly attached to the door opening B and properly locates a head D, hip E, and knee F of an ATD G relative to the vehicle C. While the test fixture of FIG. 1 adequately positions the ATD G relative to the vehicle C, the test fixture A is dedicated to the particular vehicle C and can only be used with that particular vehicle C. Such dedicated test fixtures necessitate a plurality of dedicated test fixtures for use with various vehicles and therefore increase the costs associated with automotive testing and validation.